Updeath
by byunoona
Summary: Berisi kumpulan perdebatan antara Sehun dan Luhan mengenai kematian secara damai, atau menyakitkan penuh darah. / Hunhan!GS. Genderswitch. GreekMyth!AU. Ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Keres—**Luhan** & Thanatos—**Sehun**

* * *

Satu hal yang masuk dalam list paling Sehun benci, adalah saat seseorang mengambil alih pekerjaannya tepat di depan mata. Maksudnya, ia paham. Di dunianya pun memiliki yang namanya persaingan kekuasaan, namun mereka benar berada di satu jalur yang sama, tidak bisakah untuk tidak serakah?!

Di pinggir jalan sepi terhimpit gedung dan pepohonan di sisi lainnya, Sehun melangkah dengan coat hitam. Penampilannya terlihat berkelas walau tak sepenuhnya formal. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang menghasilkan embun tebal di depan wajahnya walau dengan tetesan air deras yang tengah melanda, dingin seharusnya menembus tulang namun Sehun tidak merasakannya. Ia lebih merasa jengkel dengan keberadaan lawan jenis yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan berbalut coat cokelat dan rambut tersampir rendah ke samping.

"Tersesat, nona?" Tanyanya, membuat sang puan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Tidak membaca surat dari _Moerae_, ya? Mereka memintaku terlibat. Jadi sepertinya kau yang salah tempat, _Thanatos_." Langkah keduanya terhenti, menyisakan jarak normal untuk sebuah percakapan. Salah satu alis Sehun terangkat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maaf, aku enggan memberikan pekerjaan pada orang lain malam ini, _Keres_."

Luhan terkekeh, "aku mendapat pekerjaanmu bukan karena diberikan olehmu, tapi karena memang dicabut dari listmu."

"Oh ayolah, _Eos_ akan muncul sebentar lagi, mereka—Moerae—mau merusak keindahan fajarnya dengan kematian keji? Ia lebih baik mati di rumahnya."

Luhan berseru mendukung, "Aku tahu, bukan?". Kedua telapak tangannya masih setia berada di dalam kantung coat hingga salah satu terangkat menunjuk pohon di seberang sisi kanannya. Menyebabkan pohon itu tumbang dan menimpa tepat pada kap mobil yang datang dari arah belakang Luhan dengan kecepatan yang para _mortal_ sering lakukan jika sedang bodoh.

Benturan yang terjadi sangat keras, suara dentuman dan pecahan kaca yang dihasilkan pun semakin membuat pukul 3 terasa mencekam ditemani petir milik _Zeus_. Waktu seakan berada dalam mode lambat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum suara decitan akibat mobil yang sedikit terseret terdengar, lalu sepenuhnya berhenti dengan kepulan asap. Sementara tubuh yang menembus kaca depan mobil masih berguling di atas aspal kasar akibat besar hempasan yang diterima.

"Sayangnya ia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman."

Luhan berjalan melewati sang pemuda sementara Sehun mengikuti pergerakannya dengan tatapan 'sungguh? Di depan mataku?'. Sehun melihat bagaimana sang Dewi sedikit menyentak halus tangan kanannya untuk kemudian menggenggam sebuah palu besar yang amat kontras dengan tubuh mungil nan ringkih yang ia pakai. Si teruna membelalakan mata, dan segera bergerak mencegah.

"Hei, hei—" Luhan menatap lengan yang menahan di depannya sebelum menoleh pada sang pemilik lengan. Tatapannya datar namun terlihat polos dengan kepalanya yang ia miringkan. Bertanya secara non-verbal apa yang pria itu sedang lakukan.

Sehun melirik tubuh itu, tubuh yang sepenuhnya tak berdaya dan hampir tertutupi seluruhnya oleh warna merah. Jika tidak hujan, Sehun yakin darah yang tercecer sudah membuat genangan. Pria itu meringis.

Mereka berdua bekerja di divisi yang sama namun memiliki perlakuan yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menyelesaikannya? Setidaknya biarkan dia pergi dengan damai. Sebelumnya dia adalah tugasku." Cukup tidak tega karena seharusnya ia pergi di dalam tidurnya akibat obat.

"Ia baru saja merasa sakit hati, Keres. Berbaik hatilah sedikit. Tidak adil ia juga harus mati dengan sadis."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "baiklah." Dan menyerahkan palu raksasa di genggaman kepada Sehun. Si pria menerimanya. Ia masih menatap Luhan saat wanita itu melangkah menjauhi keduanya.

Suara petir kembali terdengar, sangat kencang yang mana membuat bumi sedikit berguncang. Entah si tua itu sedang memiliki mood baik atau bagaimana, yang jelas setelahnya terdengar suara patahan dari batang pohon di atas mereka.

Sehun mendongak, dan bergerak menghindar atau tubuhnya juga akan tertimpa ranting raksasa yang sangat yakin baru saja Luhan patahkan untuk jatuh di atas sang korban.

Sehun mengumpati punggung si Dewi Kematian, "wanita kejam itu." Desisnya. Tinjunya hampir terlempar pada kepala Luhan.

Netra sang pria kembali melihat tubuh itu. Mengenaskan, terlalu mengenaskan dengan Luhan menepati janjinya untuk membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan pengeluaran arwah. Menyisakan seorang wanita tetap dalam keadaan sadar namun sekarat yang amat menyakitkan. Sekali lagi Sehun mengumpati seorang Keres.

Pupil lemah si wanita bergerak, menatap Sehun dengan semua penyesalan bersatu di sana. Pancaran yang selalu Sehun temui sesaat sebelum ia memaksa kedua kelopak mata itu untuk terpejam dan menarik keluar si penghuni tubuh. Tidak biasanya Sehun begini, namun kali ini ia menempatkan telapak tangannya di atas dada sang manusia. Menuntun si jantung untuk memelankan detakan hingga berhenti.

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyayangkan bagaimana wanita ini bertemu kematian. Mungkin ia bisa hidup 50 tahun lagi. Mungkin hanya 10 tahun. Atau setidaknya ia dapat tertidur pulas tanpa terbangun akibat keterlebihan obat. Sesuatu yang lebih baik dibandingkan kecelakaan mengerikan ini.

Namun nyatanya, takdir itu disiapkan dengan berbagai pilihan. Dan manusia sendiri yang menentukan akan mengambil jalur yang mana. Contohnya tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

Nafasnya menghela. Kematian memang akan tetap datang padamu. Tergantung padamu ingin melaluinya dengan damai, atau penuh darah kekejaman hasil seorang wanita.

Dewi itu.

* * *

1) **_Moerae_** / Moirai: Fates, takdir. (Sering digambarkan dengan 3 orang dewi).

2) **_Thanatos_**: Dewa Kematian, pembawa kematian yang tenang dan damai

3) **_Keres_** / Ker: Dewi Kematian, pembawa kematian yang menyakitkan (penuh darah).

4) **_Eos_**: Dewi fajar, personifikasi untuk fajar.

5) **_Mortal_**: Makhluk tak abadi.

6) **_Zeus_**: Dewa Petir/Langit, Raja dari para Dewa dan Dewi.

HAHAHAHHA.

Pertama akan kujelaskan. Bagi yang mengerti mengenai Greek Myth, tolong jangan timpal aku dengan perubahan drastis dari _The Keres. _Hehe. Ini cuma kumpulan ficlet abal dengan tema dewa-dewian. Dibawa enjoy aja. Jangan terlalu dibawa pusing ke cerita original mitologinya.

Tapi btw, Keres itu bahasa inggris. Di bahasa indonesia disebutnya para Ker, yang artinya nama Luhan seharusnya hanya Ker. Tapi aku ga nyaman nulisnya. Jadi aku pilih Keres (Kiriz) instead hehe.

Dan rencananya member lain akan muncul satu persatu mewakili dewa-dewi lainnya! Tapi niatnya aku ga pakai 12 Olympians biar kalian kenal dikit dewa-dewi kecil(?) di greek myth wkwk. But we'll see.

Also forgive me for the—sucks and cringy—title. I'm so bad at it.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Ppay!


	2. Chapter 2

Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin sering dilontarkan oleh mereka yang melogikakan semua kejadian. Mengapa film menyeramkan selalu memakai latar malam dipenuhi kegelapan?

Apa yang yang membuat malam begitu menakutkan? Mengapa sebuah kematian sering disangkut pautkan dengan malam? Hantu? Pembunuhan?

Sebuah kepercayaan para mortal genggam bahwanya Malam itu berbahaya. Atau lebih kepada; kegelapan itu berbahaya.

Sehun setuju mengenai kegelapan, _Erebus_ bukan jenis yang mudah didekati. Tetapi _Nyx_? _Nah_.

Ibunya itu salah satu Dewi paling anggun dan kuat dan sayangnya tak pernah membuat masalah hingga Zeus sendiri segan padanya. Malam itu indah dan tak memiliki sisi menakutkan. Anak-anak serta keponakannya yang memberikan sisi itu.

Jadi jika ditanya kembali, mengapa kematian selalu disangkut pautkan dengan malam? Jawaban bagi Sehun sih mudah, hanya ia menghargai keberadaan sang Ibu untuk menemaninya saat bekerja. Nyx sendiri yang berkata senang melihatnya dan _Hypnos_ berkelana dalam kegelapan malam. Kekanakan? Well, tipikal keluarga Nyx. 'Kami itu dimanja oleh Ibu'.

Tentu kematian tak selalu datang malam, terutama kematian yang tenang. Namun mortals memiliki sesuatu mengenai bunuh diri dan malam. Entahlah, mungkin mereka sungkan pada _Helios_ jika menyayat tangan mereka di siang hari.

"Hai tampan."

Sebesar keinginannya membuat para mortal berhenti berpikir bahwa malam itu mengerikan. Sebesar itu pula kesulitannya karena memang sebagian besar kesalahan atau kenakalan atau keisengan atau kebodohan yang tak sedikit berujung malapetaka ya terjadi di bawah sinar rembulan. Ini salah satu penanggung jawabnya. Sehun mendongak untuk mendapati seorang gadis duduk santai di batang pohon. Kakinya terayun kekanakan.

"Sedang bekerja malam ini?" Tanya si puan dengan kedua alis naik turun penuh jenaka. Dewi itu tidak pernah serius.

"Aku bekerja setiap saat." Jawab Sehun datar. Membuat lawan bicaranya mengedikkan bahu singkat dan turun dari pohon. Ia mendarat tepat di samping si pria.

"Aku juga. Kau jangan salah. Aku ini dewi yang sibuk." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Até_?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tak jelas, "tak perlu sesinis itu, Kematian!" Cemprengnya namun kemudian menunjuk sebuah mobil dengan semangat, di dalam lahan kosong dengan layar raksasa di depannya. Tempat yang biasa para mortal gunakan untuk menonton film dari dalam mobil mereka. Apa mereka menyebutnya ... Drive-in theater? Dan Sehun mendengus setelah mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Até.

"Kau lihat mobil itu? Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka."

Apasih yang diharapkan dari Dewi kenakalan?

"Jadi aku tak sengaja melihat _Aphrodite_ mendatangi mereka tadi—ah benar! Kalau saja kau datang lebih awal, mungkin akan beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya. Ia cantik bukan main tadi!"

"Dan mobilnya?" Jengah Sehun.

"Ah, benar-tentu saja kau dapat menebak yang akan terjadi." Dengan mobil itu mulai berguncang dengan sedikit brutal. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. Ia sedikit menyikut Sehun, "mau melihat peranku?"

Jentikan pada jari Baekhyun mengantarkan sebuah sirine yang mendekat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mobil putih berstiker biru serta lampu merah-biru di atasnya menampakan diri. Memasuki kawasan lapangan dan mendekati satu-satunya mobil yang berada di sana.

Singkatnya, seorang aparat mengetuk kaca mobil mereka. Skenario penggebrekan mendadak nan tidak masuk akal milik Até berjalan dengan lancar mungkin di saat kedua anak manusia di dalam mobil itu sedang berusaha mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka. Aphrodite tidak akan senang dengan ini namun Baekhyun tertawa puas.

Dapat terlihat betapa pucatnya wajah kedua pria yang keluar dari mobil. Sehun menghela nafas, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk diarahkan kepada salah satu pemuda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan retoris dari Baekhyun. Netranya tergerak memperhatikan korban Sehun yang mulai meremas dadanya dan jatuh pada kedua lutut. Pria yang lain—entahlah, kekasih?—menunjukan raut kekhawatiran. Ia berusaha membantunya untuk tetap berdiri walau berakhir percuma dengan tubuh sebuah mayat tergeletak menjadi penutup pekerjaan Sehun malam itu.

"Mereka pengguna narkoba." Seru sang dewa pelan, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menunjukkan raut terkejut berlebihan karena;

"Ya, aku tahu. Menurutmu dari mana ide bodoh itu datang?"

Sehun meliriknya malas. Sudah ia bilang 'kan? Dewi ini salah satu dari sekian banyak penanggung jawab mengapa malam disebut mengerikan.

"Pria itu memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Ia terserang panik akibat kedatangan para aparat." Dan penanggung jawab alasan mengapa Sehun memiliki pekerjaan.

"Well, aku tidak tahu untuk yang itu." Kembali, Sehun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa pria itu terkena serangan jantung setelah kau bilang Aphrodite mengunjungi mereka. Ternyata." Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sadar akan tatapannya. Puan itu mengedik singkat.

"Semesta memang bekerja untuk kita bekerja sama." Baekhyun meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Kau akan mengurus kematian lainnya? Karena tiba-tiba saja aku dalam mood membuat kekacauan di lingkungan sekolah."

"Sudah kubilang aku itu mengurus kematian setiap saat walau hanya berdiri di satu tempat!" Dengus Sehun sebal. Ia sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya-iya, kau pikir _mortals_ tidak melakukan kebodohan setiap saat apa? Sudah kubilang juga bukan hanya kau yang sibuk." Baekhyun membalas tak kalah sebalnya. Ia menepuk punggung Sehun, "semangat mengurus kematian. Kau tahu kau mengurangi pekerjaanku, bukan?" Dewi itu melangkah menjauh. Sehun memperhatikan punggungnya.

"Ya. Dan kau terus menambah pekerjaanku." Baekhyun tertawa kencang dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada peristiwa di depannya. Seorang pria menangisi mayat pria lain yang terbaring pucat di atas brankar, berharap dengan memasukkannya ke dalam ambulance akan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Tepatnya mana yang lebih kejam? Kematian yang memisahkanmu dengan orang yang kau cinta, atau cinta itu sendiri yang sejak awal membuatmu jatuh pada orang yang sebelumnya bukan siapa-siapamu?

Yang mana?

* * *

1) _**Erebus**_ / Erebos: Dewa kegelapan (well ... he is the darkness).

2) _**Nyx**_ / Niks: Dewi malam. (The mother of both Keres and Thanatos.)

3) _**Hypnos**_ / Hipnos: Dewa tidur. (Thanatos's twins brother).

4) _**Helios**_: Dewa matahari. Personifikasi matahari.

5) _**Até**_ / Atë / Aite: Dewi kenakalan (kejailan/keisengan), khayalan, kekacauan, kebodohan. (gambaran kaum mortal secara garis besar. HAHA. canda).

6) _**Aphrodite**_: Dewi cinta, kecantikan, seksualitas, kenikmatan, dan prokreasi.

Baekhyun as Até. Hoho.

Kalo kalian lagi ngerasa kayak abis buat keputusan bodoh atau punya pemikiran jail, inget-inget coba, kali aja ada Baekhyun di sekitar kalian? Hehe.

Oiya, maaf ya Luhan ga muncul wkwk. Dapet idenya kayak gitu, terpaksa Luhan ga dimunculin dan ga ada perbebatan tentang kematian hoho (walau chap kemarin juga ga ada yang bisa disebut 'perdebatan' lol, maafkan aku). Mungkin di next chap!

Baik. Sekian!

Ppay!


End file.
